The Awesome Capital Trio are Back!
by Shauriene-Moonglade
Summary: Remember me and my friends from Children of Nations? They're going to show up a lot in my fanfiction. I have no idea where this is going to go, so we'll see! I SHIP COPENHAGEN X BUCHAREST! Review if you do to.
1. The New Kids

**You're probably thinking, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULD BE UPDATING STORIES, NOT MAKING NEW ONES!' Well, you're right, but this idea came to me, and I'm the person who sticks to their non canon characters. I ONLY OWN ME! My friends own themselves. FB&CC Belongs to whoever owns them, and Hetalia belongs to Dark Lord Himaruya.**

* * *

It was a certain day of a certain month, and for once in his life, Fanboy was bored. He and Chum Chum couldn't think of anything to do. Fanboy was chewing gum in his seat, and turned to his best friend.

"Hey Chum Chum." Chum Chum turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have anything we can do today?" Chum Chum thought for a moment, before his eyes went wide in shock.

"Fanboy! I can't think of anything!"

"Me neither! We're not going to survive today, buddy." Chum Chum nodded, and Mr. Mufflin cleared his throat at the front of the room.

"Class, we have three exchange students today, great for us." He clearly had a sarcastic tone in his voice. Just then, an axe cut through the door and it was kicked down. In the doorway, there was a girl with a crazy look on her face holding a giant axe. She took a deep breath, and slid the axe onto her back. She stepped inside, followed by two others. The axe girl had wavy strawberry blond hair with a curl sticking out of the front and reddish purple eyes. The girl following her had long, blond hair in a ponytail with purple eyes. The last person was a boy with messy silver hair and emerald green eyes. Mr. Mufflin grumbled to himself about fixing the door. He turned to the three kids.

"Sit anywhere you like..." The first girl looked around, found an empty seat next to Fanboy, and sat down in it. The boy found a seat near Kyle, and the second girl found a seat next to Chum Chum. The girl next to Fanboy turned her head in his direction and grinned, showing a pair of fangs.

"Salut. What's your name?" She spoke with a soft voice and a heavy foreign accent. Fanboy started shaking and gulped.

"A-are those f-fangs?" She raised one eyebrow.

"So what if they are. You never told me your name." He gulped again.

"F-Fanboy." She shook her head.

"Nu. I mean your_ real_ name." He shook his head.

"Just call me Fanboy. What's your name?" She smirked.

"If you won't tell me your real name, I won't tell you mine. You can call me Bucharest. I'll keep my real name a secret until you tell me yours." He nodded.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Bucharest. Where did you get that axe?" She smiled happily.

"Someone special gave it to me.**" He smiled.

"Where are you from, Bucharest?"

"Romania." Fanboy had a blank look on.

"Where?" She sighed.

"Romania is in South East Europe." He 'ohhhh'ed.

Meanwhile, over by Kyle, he couldn't help but notice the new boy's hair. It was silver! How is that natural?! He decided to say something about it.

"That hair can't possibly be natural." The boy turned around and looked at him with shining green eyes.

"Ah, but it is." Kyle raised an eyebrow, this kid had a Spanish accent.

"How is hair like that natural? Your parents must have been freaks." The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Did you just insult mis padres? My parents are awesome, not freaks." Kyle scoffed.

"Must have been freaks. Just tell me why you have silver hair."

"Meine wunderbare Mutter is albino. I just got her hair color. So, shut up before I loose my temper, that would not be awesome." From next to Fanboy, there was Bucaresht frantically shaking her head at him with a worried look on her face. Kyle then decided to leave him alone, and he went back to whatever he was doing.

Meanwhile, next to Chum Chum, the second girl was smiling at Chum Chum.

"Heh, you're adorable. What's your name?" She had a Swedish accent, he could tell.

"I'm Chum Chum. What's your name." She smiled.

"I'm Stockholm. Nice too meet you, Chum Chum. Chum Chum had a confused look on.

"Stockholm? Isn't Stockholm the capital of Sweden? Why would anyone name their child after a capital?"

"Ja. I'm Stockholm." Chum Chum just shrugged it off. It was probably not her real name.

* * *

**CUTTING IT OFF FOR NOW! If half of my school (maybe more) don't know where Romania is, I'm sure Fanboy won't. Chum ****Chum, you have no idea how wrong you are.**

*=I SHIP COPENHAGEN X BUCHAREST!

* * *

Nu = No

Meine wunderbare Mutter = My awesome mother

Mis padres = My parents

Ja = Yes

* * *

**So... You ****know what to do when there's a short chapter, or any chapter... REVIEW!**


	2. The Name Game

**What did I tell you about me not owning my fandoms? I only own me. My friends own themselves. That's my disclaimer for this whole story.**

* * *

In a large mansion on the outskirts of town, Bucharest was thinking. Today was her second day at school, and something was nagging at her. She just couldn't shake it off, it was pestering her everywhere.

_'That Fanboy. I wonder if anyone besides himself knows his real name. Probably his friend. I'd assume that they've been best friends for a long time. This is a level of friendship and brotherhood I've never seen before. I will find out his name, and I won't stop until I do.' _On the outside, she let out a maniacal laugh. She calmed down after seeing her silver haired friend staring at her.

"I know that look, Bucharest. What are you planning?" She grinned and motioned for him to lean in. He did so, and she whispered her plan in his ear. A grin similar to hers spread across his face.

"Stockholm! You need to hear this!" She came in from another room of the large house and heard the plan. Then, the three of them decided how to put it into motion.

OMG LOOK ITS A PAGEBREAK OMG! OMG LOOK ITS A PAGEBREAK OMG! OMG LOOK ITS A PAGEBREAK OMG! OMG LOOK ITS A PAGEBREAK OMG!

Half an hour and a lot of phone call later, they were ready to go to school. Bucharest planned her outfit specially for today and sent a letter to Mr. Mufflin, explaining what she was going to do, and he gladly agreed to go with it. Once she got to school, she went into an empty classroom and brought out a magazine, for she would be waiting for a while.

When Fanboy got to school that day and sat down in his desk. He saw that Chum Chum was on one side of his desk, but the other was empty. He looked to the other seats and saw that the other two exchange students were sitting in their desks, but Bucharest was no where to be seen. He leaned over to Chum Chum.

"Hey buddy, do you know where Bucharest is?" Chum Chum looked up at him.

"Hm? Bucharest? Oh! Her? Bucharest isn't her real name, though." Fanboy raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is her name?"

"Oh, I can't tell you her name."

"Why not?" Chum Chum shrugged.

"Only she can tell someone her name, everyone else is banned from spilling." He sighed. "She really has a nice name." Fanboy frowned.

"Why can't you tell me? What happens if you try?"

"You really want to know? Well, her name is -" Just then, a mere silence cut the conversation.

"Um, sorry. What was that?" Chum Chum took in a breath.

"I said her name is -" Just like the first time, he went silent. "Anyone but her who tries to tell someone her name can't talk for a few seconds. Ask anyone." Fanboy sighed. Just then, the period was over. Over the course of the day, he asked several people what her name was, but when they almost said it, he was met with silence every time. He sighed.

"Where is she? I need to find out her name!" He couldn't help it. The seed of curiosity was planted deep inside him and he needed to know. Just then, Stockholm passed by.

"Oh, you want to talk to Bucharest?" He nodded frantically. She gave a sweet smile. "She's in the abandoned classroom." And with that, she left Fanboy shaking.

"T-the abandoned classroom?" There was one classroom that was really old, and no one ever used it anymore. He gulped, and made his way towards the classroom. Once he got there, he could tell it was dark inside. He hesitantly opened the door. "B-Bucharest? Are you in here?" The only thing he could see in the completely dark classroom was a pair of purplish red eyes, looking as if they were slightly glowing. The eyes seemed to be getting closer.

"You came to see me, drăga?" He nodded nervously. A fanged grin was now also visible. "Why, may I ask?" He started shaking.

"I-I needed to know your real name, a-and no one could tell me..." The eyes and grin vanished, so Fanboy was in complete darkness. This frightened him, she could be anywhere in the room. Then, there was a voice next to him, but he couldn't see it.

"Why, pray tell, couldn't they tell you?" He gulped.

"T-They said that you were the only one who could tell me your name. So, just tell me." The lights slowly got a bit brighter, so it was dim in the room. Fanboy could now see around the room. There, sitting on the desk in front of his with her legs crossed, was Bucharest. She was wearing a long, flowy blood red dress with detached sleeves, black flats, and a small bowler hat perched on her head tilted to the left with a red, yellow, and blue ribbon trailing down from it. She grinned from where she was sitting.

"Well, I'll tell you on one condition..."

"You will? What condition?" The grin got bigger.

"Remember the deal I made with you yesterday? I'll tell you my name, if you tell me _yours_." His eyes widened.

"My name? B-but that's personal!" She shrugged.

"We're the only two people in this room. No one but me will hear. And believe me, I can keep a secret..." He sighed.

"Fine. My name is..." He started mumbling. She raised one eyebrow.

"What was that, drăga? I couldn't hear you." He took a deep breath.

"My name is Tobias. Tobias Cranapple III*..." She gave an honest smile and clapped once. The lights went on, and Fanboy had to shield his eyes from the light, as his eyes got used to the darkness. Bucharest hopped off the desk.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it Tobias? Well, a deal's a deal. I'm Catina Valentin." Fanboy thought about the name in his head.

"Chum Chum was right. You have a nice name, Catina. Just call me Fanboy, please." Catina smirked.

"Oh, but he doesn't know my name. Only my other two friends know my name." Fanboy's eyes widened.

"B-but... how? What?" She giggled and winked.

"I planned this whole thing out. You can really tell anyone my name, just I called everyone beforehand to act like they couldn't." Fanboy had a confused look on.

"But why?" She smirked and pointed at him.

"Because I wanted to know your name, Tobias. Why else." Fanboy sighed.

"You really got me there, Catina." She smiled.

"I know, that's what I like to do." And they both walked out of the abandoned classroom.

* * *

* = Who here remembers the episode where he actually says his real name? I do. This is his actual canon name.

* * *

Drăga = Dear (Just because it kind of adds to the creepiness)

* * *

**HOLY SOCK! EVERYONE WHO KNOWS HOW I WRITE, GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN IN MY LIFE! (Memes do not count). WHOO! So anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
